Yugioh: Into the Evermore
by thecoolestjedi
Summary: We meet Chase who is given a Number by a Sage and along with 3 other chosen duelists journey to the Yugioh World Championship Masters Division. Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh nor do I represent the company, Konami, that owns Yugioh this is just a harmless fanfic and no views or opinions expressed reflect that of konami
1. Prolouge

_A quick exclaimer for all you out there I'm making a yugioh spinoff which is completely original meaning no cards from yugioh AT ALL! If you want to help me you are more than welcome to PM me ideas, questions, and /or concerns. I will be start Chapter one after this._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rose Petals?

Chase looked outside at his quiet town and wondered if he was truly ready for the Yu-Gi-Oh Junior tournament. Ever since his deck was stolen he never really recovered his winning ways. The waiter asked if he wanted more pie, but Chase declined due to the fact he never got over how much pie reminded him of mushed cake. ''I see you duel, eh?'' The voice was deep, but with a hint of sarcasm. Chase looked up to see a boy wearing a black trench coat and a damaged white cap. '' I do, but why are you challenging me?'' Chase inquired. '' Testing out local strength, so meet me out back for a duel or stay inside and sulk.'' The boy left and Chase curiosity peeking at his doorstep sought him out. ''You did come, awesome now I can warm-up for the junior division.''

Authentic reality link Established

"Let's Duel''!

''Alright I'm ready to go!'' The boy exclaimed giddy with excitement. ''I summon Rose Petal: Elise in attack mode!''

Rose Petal: Elise Atk: 700 Def: 500 Level: 2 Type: Plant Attr: Earth

In the blink of an eye a small Rose petal appeared and opened its eyes and with fear began to wail. ''You see Elise's special ability allows it to special summon 2 level 2 Rose Petals to my side of the field, which I use to summon Rose Petal: Jess and Rose Petal: Renee, both in attack mode.''

Rose Petal: Jess Atk: 300 Def: 300 level: 2 Type: Plant Attr: Dark

Rose Petal: Renee Atk: 500 Def: 700 Level: 2 Type: Plant Attr: Light

What will the mysterious boy do with these Rose petals we'll find out in chapter 2?

Quick Notes: The Rose petal deck is an archetype of Six Sams, but Rose petals would probably be banned ASAP and they revolve around three very Powerful Plant types.

Chapter 2 will either be uploaded tonight or tomorrow thank you


	3. Chapter 2: Hail to Destroyer King

Chapter 2: Hail to Destroyer King

'' Now with all three Rose Petals on my field I build the overlay network!'' The three green colored petals all warped into a gigantic purple hole as they combined to form an orange colored energy line. ''Now awaken, Number 28: Hanabira Knight!'' Out of the gigantic hole came a shining knight of petals and flowers blooming around it

Number 28: Hanabira Knight Atk: 1500 Def: 1400 Rank: 3 Attr: Earth Type: Plant Ovr: 3

''Well that's my turn!'' Chase drew a card, _Yes_, He thought to himself…..''I summon Xyz Golem in defense mode.''

XYZ Golem Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Attr: Earth Type: Rock

''With Golem on the field and an Xyz monster on your field it allows me to use Golem as two xyz material for an Xyz summon and I overlay Xyz Golem to Xyz Summon Destroyer King .'' The tall Golem faded into orange light into the purple hole and what rose was a burning mass of sub- Human creature carrying a trident which held two skulls full of ash.

Destroyer King Atk: 2400 Def: 500 Rank: 4 Attr: Fire Type: Warrior Ovr: 2

What will happen next time with Destroyer King on the field?

We'll see you in Chapter: 3!


	4. Chapter 3: Cute Invasion

Chapter 3: Cute Invasion

Authentic reality vision disrupted

'' Hey what's the big idea asked the boy in a demanding tone? ''Chase too was surprised by this. As the monsters disappeared and the world began to move again Chase saw a group of toddlers in pug themed pajamas pointing at them. ''Prepare yourselves mortals for the defeat of a century by…Rensin and the Pixie knight army!'' Chase was taken aback by this and so was the mysterious boy who looked as though he held in amusement. ''Listen Kids if you want to face me and my orange polo wearing friend do it at the Yugioh Junior Championship at noon today.'' The boy left and the group of toddlers seemed pleased with this result though their leader was greatly angered by the mysterious boy. ''Cooper, Marlon!'' Rensin issued an order to the other two toddlers in a loud voice. ''Yes….. Boss?'' They both answered. ''Prepare my tricycle.'' The two toddlers pulled out a miniature tricycle and placed it next to Rensin.''You, Orange Polo and jeans boy…..we shall meet at noon.''Rensin rode off into the exact direction in which he came and with them out of earshot let out a laugh.''

Next Chapter, The Pixie army's Cooper and Marlon face off against two gal pals in the practice areana of the YJC! Tune in for Chapter 4, Perhaps my toughest Chapter yet.

Fun fact: Pixie Army Based off Cartoon Network's Codename Kid's Next Door!


	5. Chapter 4: Gal Pals

Chapter 4: Gal Pals

Authentic Reality link Established

''So you two eight year olds think you can beat me and my pal Ashley, Eh?'' Asked Renny, her ponytail dripping with sweat after a day of soccer practice. '' Boss Rensin said beat you, so that's what we'll do!'' Shouted Marlon as Cooper drooled a bit. ''Alright My Draw, I summon Pixie Witch in attack mode.'' All of a sudden Marlon and Copper's field saw the emergence of a small witch carrying a wand.

Pixie Witch Atk: 1000 Def: 300 Level: 2 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Light

''Now with Pixie Witch on the Field I am allowed to add one Pixie card from my deck to my hand and I chose Pixie World. I now play Pixie World and with this field spell each time a Pixie monster is destroyed I can special summon two Pixie monsters a level below the destroyed monster.'' Ashley clutched her deck and Marlon let out a Toddler roar. ''Your turn.'' Ashley drew a card and shuffled her hand. '' I activate Omega Call! This spellcard allows me to special summon two Omega monsters from my hand with 1500 or less Atk and I special Summon Omega Knight and Omega Beast!'' As soon as Ashley finished placing her two cards a Shining Knight appeared with a Large O on its Silver armor and a Two-Headed Dog with the words Omega on its Tongue lashed out at Marlon restricted only by Pixie Witch's scowl.

Omega Knight Atk: 1400 Def: 1200 Level: 3 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Omega Beast Atk: 1200 Def: 1000 Level: 2 Type: Beast Attr: Earth Tuner

''Now, I synchro Level 3 Omega Knight and Level 2 Omega Beast to Synchro Summon, Alpha Dragon!'' The two Omega Monsters disappeared merging as one in silence until a roar was let out by a Large Shadow that Hovered over the Field, The Dragon was Huge and made out of what seemed to be Barbed Wire and Scrap Metal.

Alpha Dragon Atk: 2000 Def: 1000 Level: 3 Type: Dragon Attr: Earth

Alright Folks what will happen with Alpha Dragon on the Field and will Cooper stop Drooling all this and more on the next chapter of Yugioh: Into the Evermore

Chapter 5: Wake-Up, Cooper…..It's the YGC!


	6. Chapter 5: Wake-Up Cooper, it's the YGC!

Chapter 5: Wake-Up Cooper, it's the YGC

Duel Field recap: Renny and Ashley:

Alpha Dragon Atk: 2000 Def: 1000 Level: 3 Type: Dragon Attr: Earth

Marlon/Cooper: Pixie Witch Atk: 1000 Def: 300 Level: 2 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Light

''I will begin my attack''. Said Ashley ,in a calm tone, but Marlon played a Card. '' I activate Pixie Healer's effect from my hand , if my opponent summons a monster with 1000 or more attack than one face-up Pixie monster on my side of the field, I can gain 1000 life points and all attacks are negated this turn!'' Out of Nowhere a Small Nurse cast dust over Marlon and then threw a needle in the tail of Alpha Dragon, causing it to roar.

Marlon/Cooper LP: 5000

Ashley/Renny LP: 4000

''Alright, I'll end my turn.''Cooper was snoring aloud before a voice came over the loudspeaker, ''Attention all Duelists please report to Main Hall 2 for the First Round of the YGC.''

Authentic Reality Link Discontinued

''Come on Cooper Boss is waiting!'' Marlon grabbed Cooper and they ran through the door leading to the prep room. Renny laughed a bit before saying anything. ''Alright let's go see who our opponent is, shall we?'' Ashley nodded disappointed in the fact she could not show off her real strength in front of Renny.

Next we go to Chapter 5: Rensin vs. Zero, The YGC Begins!

Sorry about the short chapters, but I'm focusing all my creativity and duel knowledge on the YGC

Did you Know: Renny is based off a Girl who is in my soccer class, so shout out to her.


	7. Chapter 6: Rensin vsZero the YGC begins

Chapter 6: Rensin vs. Zero, the YGC begins

Music started playing and the crowd that packed Arena C was in full effect. ''Hello there Duel fans of all ages, I'm Doc Public and today we bring you the future stars of dueling in this the, Yugioh Championship: Junior Division, Now if you turn your attention to our large screen above the duel field you will see the match-ups.

1. Rensin vs. Zero

2. Renny vs. Marlon

3. Ralph vs. Ashley

4. Gray vs. Chase

''Girls and Boys show some love for the Eight year leader of Team Pixies, Rensin!'' The toddler came out of a tunnel still wearing his pug-themed pajamas, while holding a duel disk that made playful animal noises. '' Now his opponent, the man who is holding a record of 50 wins and zero losses, it's…zero!'' Out of an opposite tunnel came a boy dressed in a Black T-shirt and Black Cargo shorts. The boy had no emotion as he approached the Duel field. ''Without further ado, Let's Duel!'' ''you're going down pretty boy!'' Yelled Rensin. '' I am one step closer to finding my brother, but I must beat you to do it.'' Replied Zero. Rensin looked confused, but just preceded to draw his card. ''okay to kick you off I summon Pixie Magician and if he is summoned without any monsters in my grave I can special summon Pixie Girl from my deck.'' The small Magician dressed in an oversized robe and carrying a red wand used the wand to make appear out of thin air a tiny girl in a overdressed rope carrying a purse.

Pixie Magician Atk: 1200 Def: 1500 Level: 3 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Light

Pixie Girl Atk: 1000 Def: 1500 Level: 3 Type: Warrior Attr: Light

'' I end my turn!'' Zero drew a card still showing no emotion toward Rensin. '' I special summon Arachnid-Worker in Defense mode.'' In the blink of an eye a Large Spider appeared holding a drill and walking in a circle.

Arachnid-Worker Atk: 100 Def: 2400 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

''While you control two or more monsters, I may Special summon Arachnid-Worker and send one ''Arachnid'' monster from my deck to the Grave, after Worker is summoned and I chose Arachnid-Kid.''

This ends Chapter 6, Expect Chapter 7 to be quite the long one, Chapter 7: Rensin fears something?!

What is Zero Doing with sending Kid to the graveyard, and how will the adorable Rensin respond?


	8. Chapter 7: rensin fears something!

Chapter 7: Rensin fears something

Rensin: Pixie Magician Atk: 1200 Def: 1500 Level: 3 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Light

Pixie Girl Atk: 1000 Def: 1500 Level: 3 Type: Warrior Attr: Light

LP: 4000

Zero: Arachnid-Worker Atk: 100 Def: 2400 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

Arachnid-Kid Atk: 1000 Def: 200 Level: 3 Type: Insect Attr: Dark (Graveyard)

LP: 4000

''Now when Arachnid-Kid is sent to the grave I may special summon one Arachnid Monster with the same level as one face-up Arachnid monster on my field and since I control Worker I special summon, Arachnid-Solider #1.'' As soon as Zero uttered those words another Spider 2 as big as Worker appeared carrying a sword and eyeing Rensin with pure Evil intent.

Arachnid-Solider #1 Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

''Forfeit! Cried Rensin in a high-pitched wail stopping the cheers of even the most evil-hearted person.''A surprising development as Rensin calls forfeit, so your winner by default…Zero!'' As this was announced, Zero walked away leaving a scared Rensin to be carried off by two female nurses. Renny looked at Ashley in sadness seeing the boy broken down and Zero leaving without a word. ''Also , Ladies and Gentlemen we shall put the Ashley vs. Marlon match on hold as Marlon has not been found, so next up we have Ralph vs. Renny. Renny pumped her fist and Ashley wished her good luck, but worried about her own match.

Did you know: Coolestjedi is very sorry about Ashley and Marlon's match being put on hold, because the character Marlon is based off in real life failed to show up to help me with the duel, but Chapter 8 we debut a new deck vs. one we've seen since the beginning!

Chapter 8: Legends and Petals


	9. Chapter 8: Legends and Petals

Chapter 8: Legends and Petals

''Ladies and Gentlemen she is the leader of Oaktown High School soccer team, Renny!'' As her name was announced, Renny burst through the tunnel with her usual outfit of her yellow soccer jersey and yellow sports shorts. '' Her opponent, he wears his Black trench coat and his white cap it's….Ralph!'' On the opposite end of Renny's tunnel, Ralph came out waving and showing off his minuscule muscles to the ladies in the crowd. '' Ready to be defeated?'' Asked Renny. ''Only if you're ready to give me a smooch.'' Jeered Ralph and Renny rolled her eyes in disgust. '' I draw.'' Answered Renny. ''I'll play the Field Spell Ruins of Sparta and this card allows me to add one Myth monster from my deck to my hand and I chose, Warrior of Myth: Spartacus!''

Warrior of Myth: Spartacus Atk: 1500 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Level: 3

''Now I activate Spartacus's effect, which allows me to add one Warrior of Myth card from my deck to my hand and I chose Warrior of Myth: Perseus. Now when Perseus is added to my hand by a card effect of a myth monster I can treat the face-up monster as two monsters for a Xyz Summon and I Xyz summon Warrior of Legend: Achilles!'' As Renny announced her choice, a warrior materialized out of nothing holding a spear with medium blonde hair and steel plated armor and two swirling circles made of light blue swirling around him. ''Whoa, get your history books out we've got a lesson in place!'' Exclaimed Doc Public.

Warrior of Legend: Achilles Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2

'' Now I end my turn.'' Smiled Renny. Ralph smirked a bit before drawing a card. I summon Hanabira Princess in attack mode and her effect allows me to summon 2 Hanabira or Petal monsters from my deck that are level 4 or under. I select Hanabira horse and Hanabira Butterfly both in defense mode.''

Hanabira Princess Atk: 1900 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Plant Attr: Earth

Hanabira Horse Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 3 Type: Beast Attr: Earth

Hanabira Butterfly Atk: 1200 Def: 2000 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Earth

All of a sudden three monsters materialized on Ralph's field one a Princess made of petals, a horse made of petals that seemed calm, and a beautiful butterfly made of flowers fluttering around.

What will happen next time tune into next chapter to find out!

Chapter 9: Painful history

Did you know: the idea for warriors of myth and legend came from my love of Greek mythology, roman gladiators, and the movie 300 plus the show Spartacus!


	10. Chapter 9: Painful History

Chapter 9: Painful History

Renny

Monster field: Warrior of Legend: Achilles Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2

LP: 4000

Ralph: LP: 4000

Monster Field:

Hanabira Princess Atk: 1900 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Plant Attr: Earth

Hanabira Horse Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 3 Type: Beast Attr: Earth

Hanabira Butterfly Atk: 1200 Def: 2000 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Earth

''Now I overlay all three Hanabira monster to summon Hanabira Monstrosity.'' As the three petal monsters disappeared into the large purple overlay circle, out arose a large black circle made of rotten plants and broken twigs. ''Now, Monstrosity can only be Xyz Summoned by using two even level Hanabira monsters and one odd level Hanabira monster!''

Hanabira Monstrosity Atk: 3000 Def: 0 Rank: ? Type: Plant Attr: Dark Ovr: 3

''Now the downside to Monstrosity is that he cannot attack when he is Xyz summoned, but I can still use his effect and take one of your Ovr units and place it on Monstrosity.'' Renny was horrified when out of the Large Black ball came a large twisted twig that took one of Achilles swirling Overlay units away.''I end my turn.''The crowd was silent and so was Doc Public. Renny drew one card and looked at the black ball. ''I play the spell card, Circle of Troy, When this card is activated while Achilles is on my field I may reduce a face-up monster's attack by 1000 points, so I chose your-'' Renny's sentence was cut short by a horrifying scream coming from the black ball. ''Monstrosity's effect activates, by detaching one overlay unit he may negate the effect of a card one per turn.'' The circle of fire that begun to form around the field quickly went away as Renny grew quite frustrated. ''Time to end this!'' Yelled Ralph as Renny nodded signaling the end of her turn. ''I activate Hanabira crush, which allows me to destroy one monster on the field and then sending one card from my hand to grave and I chose to destroy Achilles and send Honiara corruption to the grave.'' Renny bite her lip, but then announced,'' I activate Achilles effect, which allows me to negate a spell card that targets him once per turn. But. Again Ralph put Monstrosity's effect into play.

Monstrosity Ovr: 3

Monstrosity Ovr: 1

''Now I play Hanabira Rage which gives one face-up Hanabira monster 2000 more attack until the end phase.''

Monstrosity Atk: 3000

Monstrosity Atk: 5000

''Now I attack with Monstrosity to end the game!" Out of the black came multiple sharp black twigs striking a t Renny all at once.

Renny LP: 4000

Renny LP: 0

'' Your winner it's….Ralph! Exclaimed Doc Public even louder than the previous round duel.

Next Chapter 10, who is this Number Hunter Gray and why does he have a number card?

Chapter 10: They call him Gray


	11. Chapter 10: They call him Gray

Disclaimer: Any all names used in unison or familiarities with World wrestling entertainment are property of World Wrestling Entertainment and all are trademarked under WWE

Chapter 10: They call him Gray

As Ralph took a victory lap Renny walked back to the area stone-faced, where for the first time in their relationship Ashley saw her best friend cry, but towards the other end a teenager wearing a Gray hat and red jacket had his eyes towards the ground as Ashley with her friend crying on her shoulder felt chills as she looked at his feet. '' Next up…..Gray vs. Chase!'' Exclaimed Doc Public. The teenager got up and exited through tunnel ''A'' with a confidence. Chase came out of Tunnel ''B'' ready to do his best as he shined in his usual orange polo and brown cargo shorts. The teenager came out of Tunnel ''A'' to the chilled silence felt in the arena over Marlon's absence. ''Duelists get ready, let's Duel!'' As soon as this was announced Gray transformed into a wrestler outfit consisting of black tights and a mask! The crowd was too afraid to laugh, but Chase knew he was facing a serious duelist. ''I'll draw first.'' Said Gray in a refined, but booming voice. ''I'll summon Submission Artist: Hart!'' On the field appeared a man in a Pink and black two-strapped wrestling outfit pointing straight at Chase.

Submission Artist: Hart Atk: 1500 Def: 1800 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

'' When Hart is summoned I can send two cards from your deck to the grave and special summon Artist monsters from my deck under level 4 equal to the amount of monsters sent to the grave.'' The man threw miniature glasses at Chase's deck forcing two cards to come from the top to the grave. ''Since Xyz Golem and Wanderer Knight were sent to the grave I may special summon from my grave two Artist monsters and I chose Submission Artist: Beniot and Power Artist: Henry to my field.'' Out of nowhere materialized two men, one under 6'3 wearing Wolverine inspired tights and the other wearing a black singlet covering his upper body leaving his neck exposed weighing at least 300 pounds.

Chase deck: 40

Now Chase deck: 38

Submission Artist: Beniot Atk: 2000 Def: 100 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Power Artist: Henry Atk: 2000 Def: 0 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

'' Now I play Japanese wrestling ring which allows me, during my end phase to send cards from your deck to grave based upon how many Artist monsters I control.''

Three level 4 monsters all with effects of deck destruction tactic, how can Chase survive?

Find out in Chapter 11: Let's Wrestle

Thanks to the (from what I'm seeing on the hits for this story now) 187 people who viewed this fanfic and expect a lot more because Part 1 ends with Chapter 15! (P.s.: If you wanted a card, original (meaning of own creation) deck type, or person added to story just leave it in the reviews or Private message me)


	12. Chapter 11: Let's wrestle!

Gray Field:

Submission Artist: Hart Atk: 1500 Def: 1800 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Submission Artist: Beniot Atk: 2000 Def: 100 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Power Artist: Henry Atk: 2000 Def: 0 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Spell/Trap Zone: Field Spell: Japanese Wrestling ring

Chase Deck: 38

Chapter 11: Let's wrestle!

''I overlay all three Artist monster and special summon, Power Legend: The Giant in attack mode!'' The three men disappeared into the purple overlay circle as a figure towering above both Chase and Gray arose wearing blue tights and red ankle-high boots and parted black clown hair.

Wrestling Legend Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 3

''I end my turn.'' Chase drew a card and looked up at Giant then settled on his decision. '' I summon Wandering Healer to my field and when she is on the field I can add one monster from my grave to my Hand and Special summon one level 4 monster from my grave and I add Wanderer Warrior to my hand and special summon Xyz Golem!'' The Lady wearing ragged robes and broken sandals raised her hands as she pulled the Grey Golem from the graveyard and sent warrior to the hand. '' I use Golem's effect, when you control a Xyz monster and I control none I may use Golem as an two monsters for an Xyz Summon and I overlay Golem to Xyz Summon, Destroyer King!'' The grey Golem warped into the purple overlay circle and out came Destroyer King his body aflame and his unburnable black all while thrusting his giant trident into the Field now turned into a wrestling ring by Gray's field spell. The arenas was in awe at the Flames intensity as it roared almost like a Lion affecting the composure of Wanderer Healer, but Giant remained unmoved. ''When will you learn boy, don't use me as your personal slave, I'm King of the Netherworld not no object to be used by puny human children!'' Boomed Destroyer King. Chase was taken aback from the statement. ''A regular Xyz card that talks, very peculiar.'' Observed Grey in a calm tone. ''Does this happen a lot?'' Asked Chase. ''Why you don't know about numbers, well it's not my place to tell hurry up and make your move.'' Remarked Gray.

Destroyer King Atk: 2400 Def: 500 Rank: 4 Attr: Fire Type: Warrior Ovr: 2

The epic duel intensifies now that Destroyer King is on the field and what is this about him talking, learn all this and more on Chapter 12!

Chapter 12: No sage like Kurēn

Thanks for reading Canada, Russian federation, USA, England, and Vietnam!


	13. Chapter 12: No sage like Kurēn

Chapter 12: No sage like Kurēn

Gray Field:

Monster Zone: Power Legend: the Giant Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr:

Spell/Trap Zone: Field Spell: Japanese Wrestling ring 3

LP: 4000

Chase Field: Destroyer King Atk: 2400 Def: 500 Rank: 4 Attr: Fire Type: Warrior Ovr: 2

Wandering Healer Atk: 1000 Def: 500 Level: 3 Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster

LP: 4000

As Chase checked he saw that if he played ''World'' Core or even'' Netherworld Defense'', he might be able to lower the Atk of Giant. ''Destroyer King removes one overlay unit to lower your Atk by 1000 and then he gains the Difference between the Original Atk and Current Atk.''

Power Legend Atk: 1500

Destroyer King Atk: 3400 Ovr: 1

''Now I activate the Spell card World Core which allows me to attack you twice in exchange you gain 1000 Life points.''

Gray LP: 5000

Boom! A loud noise reverberated throughout the crowd making some scream in panic. ''I am Number 34: Konton Lord!'' Appeared was a Large Steel Robot which seemed almost Human and carried Two large Swords which it swung through the observation area of the arena. Standing on top of the monster was Marlon, but he was wrapped in dark aura speaking with a voice no one could guess was human. Gray took of his duel visor and almost smiled at the Monster reeking destruction. ''Hey Kid move outta the way, that Number's coming with me.'' Remarked Gray moving past a still Chase. Destroyer King still stood facing where Gray had once been. ''Listen Kid, let me at that thing.'' Said Destroyer King, but still Chase stood still. ''No wonder your deck was stolen, you're nothing but a spineless coward.'' Boomed Destroyer King, but still Chase stood still as panicked spectators flooded out of the arena. Destroyer King disappeared as Chase took off his duel Visor and saw Gray and his Xyz monster take on the Number monster and out of nowhere Chase was pulled into a dark room with a man standing there and uttering the words Doragon.'' Chapter 13 starts either today or tomorrow. Chapter 13: Doragon Duel


	14. Chapter 13: A Professer Knows best

Chapter 13: A Professor knows best

Professor Hayden moved the papers around still reviewing data on her computer; with her now leading the Numbers Hunters organization it was her responsibility that all active teams succeed in capturing numbers. ''Hayden, we still haven't gotten word on Gray, but our map indicates a loose number in Northwest Tokyo.'' Her Loyal assistant Jenkins explained. Jenkins was lean, small-headed, and wore beady glasses, but knew more about numbers than any normal person should. ''Send the rest of Team Red to locate Gray and bring in that number.'' Replied Hayden. Jenkins relayed the message to field Team Red. Locke and Anne got their decks ready and looked on as Secondary Team Leader, Lenora took over. Locke and Anne shared the same red hair and freckles, but while Locke was always ready for a fight, Anne was the brains of the operation. Lenora however had a long hazel ponytail and used the second strongest deck in the organization. ''Alright Team, you know the drill, we've got to locate Gray and then nullify and capture this number, okay?'' Both Locke and Anne nodded as Lenora led the two out onto the main floor.

Chapter 14 next

Chapter 14: Doragon Duel


	15. Chapter 14: Doragon Duel

Chapter 14: Doragon Duel

''Very good Chase, it seems you deserve your old deck back.'' Said the man. Chase just stared. ''You went easy on me, why?'' Asked Chase, the hooded took a few seconds before responding. ''A darkness approaches us, you and the other three were brought by a race of sentient beings, the Gaijin and they are in grave danger Chase only you and the other chosen ones Numbers may light the way for their race to survive. Now along with your deck I will awaken the four dormant numbers: Number 34: Destroyer King, Number 62: Arachnid-King, Number 50: Warrior of Legend: Achilles, and Number 53: Alpha Cannon!'' Chases Destroyer King lifted out of his deck box and surrounded itself in a flashing light before showing ''Number'' 34 on the card. ''Now go Chase and gather Zero, Renny, and Ashley.'' The dark room disappeared and Chase was dropped in complete darkness. ''Wake up.'' Chase fluttered his eyes felling soft slaps on his face; he awoke to see Rensin smiling at him. ''That cool Number Hunter guy and his friends subdued the Number, but it caused a lot of damage.'' Explained Rensin. All of a sudden three figures appeared beside Rensin, it was Zero, Renny, and Ashley. ''Hey what gives?'' Yelled Renny, kicking at a seat. ''Calm down. Chase said. No doubt you also have numbers now and you also have knowledge of the Gaijin. All three nodded, but Rensin looked confused.'' Chase got up and explained everything to the group. ''Save a Race, that'd be pretty epic count me in!'' Yelled Renny. ''It seems like a sensible plan.'' Nodded Ashley. ''All I know is that the Sage knows where my brother is, so I'll join your cause.''

Thus we begin Part 2 Early, what mysteries behold the newly formed team?

Find out in part two!


	16. Part 2 Chapter 1:Team Chaotic Hand

Chapter 1: Team Chaotic Hand

Maddoc paced around for Doctor Helms to report in, but that good for nothing slacker was late as usual. ''Helms where are you?'' Maddoc patched in on his earpiece. Nothing, but silence. ''Here I am.'' Replied a voice from the Shadows. Out of the bushes emerged a short, but stout man holding a large black screen. ''Says here that four number are all lumped together.'' Helms added in. ''Good send the grunts to deal with it, but you better come in and explain yourself to Maryann. Sneered Maddoc.

Chase had gotten done explaining the first task to Ashley, and then he heard a voice call. ''Chase, we've got trouble down at the docks.'' It sounded like Renny and Chase hurried to find the source. Ashley followed straight after. ''What's the issue?'' Asked Chase. ''Need to help Zero.'' Renny collapsed to the floor holding her chest. ''I'll stay here, you help Zero.'' Replied Ashley, Chase nodded and headed off towards the docks. ''Two on one, that's unfair isn't it?'' Sneered Zero. Two guys wearing a hood and a scarlet robe replied. ''A little cocky for a guy with no help.'' Chase ran to Zero and caught at least three seconds of breath. ''Spoke too soon.'' Laughed Zero. ''Let's Duel!'' Yelled the two robed figures.

Team Chaotic Hand LP: 4000

Chase/Zero: 4000

'' I'll draw first said Chase, and I summon Doragon Vanguard in defense mode.'' On Chase and Zero's field materialized a large Navy blue and Gold scaled Dragon holding a Device.

Doragon Vanguard Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire

''Vanguard effect allows me to equip it with a ''Doragon Weapon'' from my hand once per turn and I equip it with Doragon Weapon: Twin Pegasus!'' The Dragon's device let out a flash of blue light materializing into two flaming swords making the roar of a Pegasus.

Doragon Weapon: Twin Pegasus Atk: 300 Def: 100 Level: 1 Type: Pyro Attr: Fire

''This gives Vanguard a permanent, 1000 attack boost and I end my turn.''

Doragon Vanguard Atk: 2500

Tune in For Part 2's Chapter 2: Destroyer Arachnid King?


	17. Part 2 Chapter 2:Templar Steel

Chapter 2: Templar Steel

Team Chaotic Hand LP: 4000

Chase/Zero LP: 4000

Chase/Zero Field: Doragon Vanguard Atk: 2500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Attr: Fire Type: Dragon

''I draw.'' Said the robed figure with the raspy voice. ''I summon Templar Knight: Amon!'' On their field materialized a figure in steel chainmail armor with a giant gray cross across his chest and wielding a maul.

Templar Knight: Amon Atk: 1900 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

''I'll set two cards and end my turn.'' The raspy voiced figure added. ''I draw.'' Said Zero smirking at the two robed figures. ''I summon Arachnid-Summoner in Attack mode and activate his effect, when I summon him, it allows me to special summon two Arachnid monsters from my deck.'' The Raspy voiced figure flipped over one of his set cards. ''I activate ''Holy Cleanse'', which allows me to negate the effect of a monster and destroy it as long as I control a Templar monster!'' Zero gritted his teeth as his Summoner was sent to the grave by a strange blue aura. ''I'll activate my spell, ''Anti-Mood'', which allows me to summon one monster from my deck whose attack is equal to that of any one monster on the field, and I'll chose Vanguard, so come forth, Mega-Arachnid!'' Out of nowhere appeared a huge spider about the size of an ogre and Giant combined.

Mega-Arachnid Atk: 2500 Def: 0 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

''I'll set three cards and end my turn.'' The figure with the feminine voice drew a card and looked over at her evil partner.

What did the female voiced figure draw and what will she summon?

Chapter 3: Templar Commander: Gorz!


	18. Part 2 Chapter 3: Templar Commander:Gorz

Chapter 3: Templar Commander: Gorz

Team Chaotic Hand LP: 4000

Monsters: Templar Knight: Amon Atk: 1900 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Spell/Trap Zone: Two Facedowns

Chase/Zero LP: 4000

Monsters: Doragon Vanguard Atk: 2500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Attr: Fire Type: Dragon

Mega-Arachnid Atk: 2500 Def: 0 Level: 5 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

Spell/Trap Zone: Three Facedowns

Doragon Weapon: Twin Pegasus Atk: 300 Def: 100 Level: 1 Type: Pyro Attr: Fire

''For my turn, I shall summon Holy Priestess, which allows me to gain 200 Life points for each card in my in my hand, so since I have five cards, I gain 1000 Life points.'' All of a sudden a woman appeared on the field carrying a glowing blue lamp which let out a glowing blue aura launched directly at the two robed figures.

Holy Priestess Atk: 500 Def: 1200 Level: 3 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Light

Team Chaotic Hand LP: 5000

''Now I will activate the Spell card, Church Charity, which allows me to draw 2 cards by sacrificing 1000 Life points.'' A huge Golden bowl filled with virtual money fell over on the field of the two robed figures as the feminine voiced figure drew two cards.

Team Chaotic Hand LP: 4000

''Now since I lost Life points due to a card effect I activate Commander: Gorz effect, when I lose Life points due to a spell card's second effect, I may special summon it directly from my hand, so come Forth Templar Commander: Gorz!'' Their side of the field was illuminated by a large figure dressed in full heavy plate armor carrying a broadsword.

Templar Commander Gorz Atk: 2800 Def: 2600 Level: 8 Type: Warrior Attr: Light

A level 8 Monster in one turn?! TUNE in to Chapter 4 for more! Chapter 4: Too many cards


	19. Part 2 Chapter 4: Too many Cards

Chapter 4: Too many cards

Team Chaotic Hand LP: 4000

Field Monster Zone: Monsters: Templar Knight: Amon Atk: 1900 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Holy Priestess Atk: 500 Def: 1200 Level: 3 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Light

Templar Commander Gorz Atk: 2800 Def: 2600 Level: 8 Type: Warrior Attr: Light

Spell/Trap Zone: Two Facedowns

Chase/Zero LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Monsters: Doragon Vanguard Atk: 2500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Attr: Fire Type: Dragon

Mega-Arachnid Atk: 2500 Def: 0 Level: 5 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

Spell/Trap Zone: Three Facedowns

Doragon Weapon: Twin Pegasus Atk: 300 Def: 100 Level: 1 Type: Pyro Attr: Fire

''Since Gorz's second effects forces me to lose half of my life points each time I attack, I'll end my turn.'' Chase drew a card. He had learned a lot these past three months with Zero, Ashley, and Renny all three of them collecting numbers and growing as duelists. He looked across at Zero, ''I summon the card, Doragon Berserker!'' Next to the Navy blue and gold Dragon appeared a Dark Red scaled dragon that breathed a harsh flame of Blood red.

Doragon Berserker Atk: 2000 Def: 100 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire

''Now since I already control one other Doragon Monster I can chose a level under 3 and both Berserker and that monster level becomes my chosen level, so I'll choose three.''

Doragon Berserker Level: 3 Doragon Vanguard Level: 3

''Now I'll overlay both Doragon Vanguard and Doragon Berserker to open the overlay unit, come forth Number 38: Spark Golem!'' The two Dragons Combined into two blue orbs connected by a flashing blue line that disappeared into the purple Overlay Circle and out emerged a Large Gray Golem with Wires and small black holes all around it connecting the massive amount of electricity it stored.

Number 38: Spark Golem Atk: 1900 Def: 1500 Rank: 3 Type: Thunder Attr: Earth Ovr: 2

Both Robed figures laughed at the golem as it stood there with two glowing orbs circulating around it. ''It makes up for its lack of power, because when its xyz summoned all other special summoned monsters are destroyed, so bye-bye Gorz and Mega-Arachnid as well!'' The Golem curled up its arms into its torso and then released a large electricity current into the ground destroying the giant spider and Large Templar Commander. ''Now I'll activate it's other ability, when it destroys monsters due to its first effect the opponent takes 2000 damage for each card destroyed by its effect by detaching two overlay units!'' One of the blue orbs swirling around the Golem self-destructed and then the Golem let out an even more fearful Electric current directly at the robed figures, which knocked them both down.

Team Chaotic Hand LP: 0

Chase/Zero LP: 4000 Winners

Zero let out a closed smile as he and Chase walked away from the two groaning figures. ''Let's go tell Ashley and Renny the good news.'' Laughed Chase.

Tune in for Chapter 5, where Gray and his Number hunter team take on Doctor Helms and Maddoc for the control of a…..Chaos Number!

Chapter 5: The Chaos Number's Wrath


	20. Part 2 Chapter 5: The Chaos Number

Chapter 5: The Chaos Number's wrath

''Field Team Red, report in.'' It was Jenkins. Gray pushed in his interface. ''Field Team Red approaching the warehouse.'' Gray replied. ''Listen Gray, we got some crazy power signals coming form that warehouse, be careful out there.'' Jenkins clicked off. Gray motioned Lenora and Anne forward. ''So, what's the plan?'' Lenora chimed in. Gray was quiet for a good 10 minutes before replying. ''We got a big job, so I won't tolerate any failure or mistakes, understand?'' Gray was deadly serious and his tone cut like a knife through the air. ''Me and Anne will move around back and relay info, Locke and Lenora be careful.'' Gray said as he and Anne stalked off. Lenora looked focus and advanced forward, until a voice stopped her. ''Pitiful, we get teenagers for a duel?'' It was almost a sneer had it not been for the seriousness of the question. Lenora turned around to see a tall man dressed in a suit and short combed black hair alongside a shorter, stubby man wearing an oversized lab coat and small glasses. ''Who are you?'' Voiced Lenora. ''Excuse my partner here, I am Doctor Jeremy B. Helms and my associate her is Maddoc, we serve Team Chaotic Hand.'' The stubby man sputtered out. ''Enough, let's test you out in a duel!'' The two Number Hunters readied their duel disks upon request.

Duel Link Established

Maddoc/Helms LP: 4000

Lenora/Locke LP: 4000

''I'll draw first, Lenora Said, and I'll summon the card, Phoenix Warrior!'' On their field materialized a tall warrior carrying both a Flaming Broadsword and wearing white armor that appeared to be on fire.

Phoenix Warrior Atk: 1800 Def: 1500 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Fire

''With Warrior on the field I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand once per turn and I'll add…..Phoenix Temple. Now I'll play Phoenix Temple from my hand.'' The warehouse and surrounding forest were replaced by a fiery wasteland, which held a Massive Temple in the Background. ''Now I'll end my turn.'' Helms drew a card and sneered a bit to himself. ''Foolish little girl, no backfield is usually a loss for you, but nerveless I'll summon, Eleytic Witch. Now if Witch is summoned successfully I may banish two Eleytic monsters from my hand to summon a level 2 or lower ''Eleytic monster from my deck, so I'll banish Eleytic Spellcaster and Eleytic Mermaid in order to summon Eleytic Alien!'' The green colored witch put both hands to her temple and a green aura came from inside to materialize a small blue monster baring one tooth at the Blazing warrior on the opposite side.

Eleytic Witch Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Psychic Attr: Light

Eleytic Alien Atk: 100 Def: 200 Level: 2 Type: Psychic Attr: Light

''Now when Alien is summoned by Eleytic Witch I may change it to the current level of Eleytic Witch!''

Eleytic Alien Was Level 2 Now Level 4

''Now I'll build the Overlay Network to summon Number 35: Eleytic Ogre!'' Both the witch and Alien warped into the Purple Circles coming out as two blue orbs swirling around a massive Green monster that had yellow goo running from its nose. ''Lenora rolled her eyes in disgust.

Eleytic Ogre Atk: 2800 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Psychic Attr: Light Ovr: 2

''Count yourselves lucky, not even Maddoc has seen a Chaos Number.'' Smiled Helms. Maddoc looked at his partner confused as Lenora Stood her Ground and Locke gritted his teeth. ''Now, heed my call Chaos Number 35: Eleytic Galaxy Ogre!'' The Green Monster was warped in a utter dark light of black and purple and out arose an Even more monstrous Red monster with the eyes that of the Galaxy.

Chaos Monsters?! Tell me more! Chapter 6: Possessed


	21. Part 2 Chapter 6: Possessed

Chapter 6: Possessed

Maddoc/Helms LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone

Chaos Number 35: Eleytic Galaxy Ogre Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Rank: 6 Type: Psychic Attr: Dark Ovr: 3

Lenora/Locke LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone

Phoenix Warrior Atk: 1800 Def: 1500 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Fire

Spell/Trap Zone:

Phoenix Temple: Field Spell

Helms left eye began to twitch as he was engulfed by a vile purple aura. ''Ah, free to roam at last it seems and with Humans no less.'' The voice was deeper than that of Helms and sent an aura of despair into the air. ''I activate Phoenix Temple's effect, when you Xyz summon a monster, I may special summon one Xyz monster from my extra deck using one monster on my field as an overlay unit, so summon yourself Number 48: Phoenix Gorilla!'' The tower in the distance sent a flame into the air that touched down in front of the flame wielding warrior creating a purple overlay circle and out rose an enraged red gorilla spitting out fire. The Red Monster advanced forward unknowingly and hurled a green ball of flame on the ground sending all of the duel participants flying in all different directions from the recoil. ''Hurry up, get Locke and Lenora before it kills us.'' Ordered Gray as Anna rushed across the field trying to remain undetected. ''Ha-ha, death will be a sweet ending won't it?'' Laughed the Doctor who seemed to unharmed. Anna used all of her strength to drag both Locke and Lenora to the 4 seat Vehicle and set the two in the backseat. Gray waited for Anna to climb in before speeding off leaving the Crazed doctor and large red Monster in the distance.

Chapter 7: Kidnapped


	22. Part 2 Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

''Yes, it seems both Renny and Ashley were kidnapped by Murru.'' The sage wore his usual scarlet robe and gently sipped tea. ''Who is Murru?'' Zero asked. ''He is a very rich French Businessman who owns Dice Inc.'' Replied Kuren. ''_Are you sure it would be wise to risk all of this for two kids?'' Asked Destroyer King._ Chase told the Number to shut up, which caught Kuren's eye. ''Ah, so Destroyer King has begun to talk. ''This is good Chase; it shows a bond between you two.'' Chase shrugged his shoulders a bit. ''Before you go, please note that Murru is quite powerful, so use your Numbers Chase and Zero I want you to go find your Brother. Zero turned to the sage in surprise. ''He contacted me, he awaits you at the Old schoolhouse 2 miles from here.'' Chase shook Zero's hand and wandered off towards the Dice Inc. tower.

Chase smiled at the desk clerk before taking the 4th floor on the Elevator. ''_You can't just walk into his office you know?'' _All five of Chase's numbers chimed in. ''Yeah, for things that are attempting to take over my soul, you guys sure are chatty. _''Try, I am Number 72: Doragon Leviathan, I need not try anything.'' _Chase chuckled a bit as the elevator stopped. ''Well, if it isn't Kuren's little Number Hunter.'' A man smiled, he wore thick shades, a gray suit, and a long ponytail. Chase inserted his deck into his duel disk and cracked his head. ''Melissa you're up first.'' Behind him came a tall Blonde headed girl with a baseball jersey and a pink mini-skirt. ''Ready?'' She said mocking Chase. The Grey suited man walked out, closing the automatic door behind him.

Duel Link Established

Melissa LP: 4000

Chase LP: 4000

''Ladies first.'' Smiled Melissa drawing one card. Chase held back a remark. ''To start you off I'll summon, Angelic Hero.'' On Melissa's field appeared a winged man with a Blue mask and Black gloves.

Angelic Hero Atk: 1600 Def: 1500 Level: 4 Type: Fairy Attr: Light

''Now I'll set two cards and end my turn.'' She announced. ''Chase drew one card and smiled. ''I'll summon Doragon Knight.'' Opposite to the Winged man appeared a Knight with white shining armor and an emblem of a red dragon on his Breastplate.''

Doragon Knight Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

''Now since I only control one monster I can activate Dorogan Baby's effect from my hand and its effect allows it to be treated as a Level 4 monster for any Xyz Summon.'' A small red dragon appeared letting out a small puff of fire as it stood beside the knight.

Doragon Baby Atk: 100 Def: 500 Level: 2 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire

''Now I Overlay Doragon Baby and Doragon Knight to Xyz Summon Doragon Tamer!''

Both the Knight and Baby Dragon disappeared into the purple overlay giving rise to a tall man draped in a cape with two red orbs swirling around him.

Dorogan Tamer Atk: 2000 Def: 1000 Rank: 4 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Fire Ovr: 2

Next Chapter we descend into the madness that is Murru!

Chapter 8: Chaos Change


	23. Part 2 Chapter 8: Chaos Change

Chapter 8: Chaos Change

Chase LP: 4000

Field:

Monsters Zone: Doragon Tamer Atk: 2000 Def: 1000 Rank: 4 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Fire Ovr: 2

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Melissa LP: 4000

Field:

Monster Zone: Angelic Hero Atk: 1600 Def: 1500 Level: 4 Type: Fairy Attr: Light

Spell/Trap Zone: Two Facedowns

''So are you going to attack?'' Smirked Melissa. Chase laughed a bit to himself. ''No, because by removing two overlay units from Doragon Tamer, Ican special summon two Doragon Monsters from my deck under level 4.''

Doragon Tamer Ovr: 2 Now Ovr: 0

''I'll special summon Doragon Serpent and Doragon Naga!''

Doragon Serpent Atk: 1800 Def: 1600 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Water

Doragon Naga Atk: 1900 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Earth

The first Dragon resembled the shape of the serpent, but breathed a harsh fire as it's snake-like comrade flew around the tall man wielding a Red staff. ''Now Serpent and Naga will be used to build the Overlay, to Xyz Summon King of the Netherworld, Satan's Best friend, Number 34: Destroyer King!'' As Chase howled the words Melissa began to cringe. The two Snake-like dragons disappeared into the purple overlay circle giving rise to a Large Sub-human being radiating a intense aura of Flames and Destruction. The King swung his trident and then thrust it into the ground causing the ash from the two impaled skulls to spill out.

Number 34: Destroyer King Atk: 2400 Def: 500 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Fire Ovr: 2

''_You should have let me be, Chase.'' Destroyer shook his head slowly. ''Ah, Today is the day I shall be born.'' _It was a heartless and evil laugh. Chase collapsed to the ground as C34 appeared on his left forearm. ''Be born, Chaos Xyz evolution…..Chaos Number 34: Overlord of Destruction!'' Chase radiated a purplish and black aura as his body began to float into the air. Melissa covered her eyes as the Light held a far more horrifying figure.

Next Chapter, Overlord of Destruction is born!

Chapter 9: Destroyer King Speaks


	24. Part 2 Chapter 9: Destroyer King Speaks

Chapter 9: Destroyer King Speaks

Melissa LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Angelic Hero Atk: 1600 Def: 1500 Level: 4 Type: Fairy Attr: Light

Spell/Trap Zone: Two Facedowns

Chase LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Chaos Number 34: Overlord of Destruction Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Fire Ovr: 3

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Melissa slowly backed away as the Tall Blazing red sub-human began to stretch its neck. It held two Halberds that held the Skulls of people on each tip and burned a Blood red color. Inside of Chase's mind he struggled to make sense of these new Emotions. _''Chase, Chase, Chase….'' _It was a steady chant of his name as he opened his eyes. _''Spark Golem?''_ _The Golem began to speak as electricity flowed out of the black openings on his body. ''Me, Leviathan, and Illusion Knight cannot hold him off much longer, you must fight his influence….Use Destroyer King.'' _Wherever he was at, he felt instant despair and sadness beyond comprehension. '_'Where Am I?'' ''Your Soul, Chase you must learn to control his influence.'' _The voice sounded like Destroyer King_. '_'How_?'' _It took a minute to respond_. ''You must use him as he uses you.''_ As Chase battled inside his mind, Chaos Number 34 Smiled as his actions and words were reflected by Chase's body. ''So….Mortal, how do you plan to defeat me?'' Boomed Chase. ''Where is the boy?'' Melissa trembled; she had beads of sweat hanging from her eyebrow as she moved her hand. Chase laughed as the dark aura surrounding moved and warped itself. ''Run away and live like a coward or die here and allow your soul to be consumed.'' Melissa dropped her duel disk and ran through the automatic door. While Overlord Controlled Chase's body, Chase attempted to defeat Overlord through his soul. '_'So, You come here to end me?''_ The tall Sub-Human sat lazily on a grey throne. ''_What's going on, why are you here?''_ Asked Chase. '_'Have you No fear, I see why you were chosen_. He got up laying both of his Halberds down. _''You seem shocked, but it was only a matter of time before I took over, but I am surprised it took me a while to control you. That seems trivial now, you have no protection against a number's influence Chase and nor do your friends. The raw emotion you carry, the hate…..How I love it and so does Destroyer King and all of us Numbers.''_ Chase looked the Demon straight in the eye. ''_Don't compare yourself to the other numbers, they have my respect and they would never betray me, but you are a heartless and evil thing._'' Boomed Chase. '_'Ha, you have bonded with him?''_ Leviathan, Spark Golem, Illusion Knight, and Destroyer stood behind Chase. _''We have, you are taint and you shall be ended._'' Voiced Destroyer King. ''_Very well, for now I shall Rest inside the deepest reaches of your soul, but be warned you shall come seeking my power and that comes with a heavy price''. _It laughed as Chase awoke on the floor of the 4th floor. In the corner Chase saw Renny, Ashley, and Kuren. ''Miss us?'' Chase let out a sigh of relief as Ashley helped him up. '_'You are one of a kind boy._'' Laughed Overlord.

Next Chapter 10: Tale of two brothers


	25. Part 2 Chapter 10: Tale of Two Brothers

Chapter 10: Tale of two Brothers

Zero LP: 1500

Field: Monster Zone: Arachnid-Solider #1 Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

Arachnid-Solider #2 Atk: 500 Def: 2000 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

Spell/Trap Zone: Ant Hill Field Spell

Parry! Parry! Parry! Cont. Trap Card

Carrie LP: 2300

Field: Monster Zone: Snowflake Dragon Atk: 2950 Def: 2500 Level: 8 Type: Dragon Attr: Water Count: 1 Snow Counter

Snowflake Mermaid Atk: 2500 Def: 1900 Level: 6 Type: Serpent Attr: Water Count: 4 Snow Counters

Spell/Trap Zone: Snowfall Cont. Spell Card

One facedown

''Give up Yet?'' Carrie asked. Zero remained silent. The giant dirt hill concealed both of Zero's huge spiders. Zero drew a card and smiled to himself with the continuous snow falling around on him. ''I play the Spell, Dirt Tracks, which allows me to half the attack of all monsters on your side of the field in exchange I discard two cards.'' Both Carrie's Gleaming dragon and gleaming mermaid shrunk down half their size.

Snowflake Dragon Atk: 2950 1475

Snowflake Mermaid Atk: 25001250

''Now don't frown because I'll cheer you up with the trump card Number 62: Arachnid-king arise!'' Both of the huge brown spiders disappeared inside the purple overlay circle and out came a spider the size of two circular buildings with two yellow orbs around it.

Number 62: Arachnid-King Atk: 3000 Def: 1000 Rank: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Dark

''Best part is that by removing two overlay units I can pay life points until I have a total of one life point remaining and inflict damage to you by the attack of Arachnid-king!''

Carrie LP: 23000

Zero LP: 1500 Winner

''So are you going to spill the beans?'' Asked Zero zipping up his black coat. ''You'll find him at the old Tskune Dueling Academy.'' Pouted Carrie. Zero helped her up and walked towards the academy knowing his dream was soon at hand.


	26. Part 2 Chapter 11 A Shattered World

Chapter 11: A shattered World

''Hello?'' Zero called out loud as his voice echoed through the empty corridors of the abandoned academy. Glasses flashed up ahead and a figure stepped forward. ''Hello Zero.'' The voice held a slight sarcastic edge to it. ''Who are you?'' Called Zero. ''Murru, the owner of Dice Inc. and the prophet to deliver our world anew.'' The figure said. There was a slow pause before Zero could see the man properly. ''As well as the man who your brother works for.'' Smiled the tall, grey suited man. He was obviously bald, but still had a long ponytail in the back. ''My brother is many things, but Hand for hire is not one of them.'' Zero held back some anger not sure whether he directed them at Murru or his brother. ''Zero, I see your pain and the path you've walked, leave Kuren and join me as my Protégé.'' Murru offered his hand and Zero mulled it over. _''Don't do it or was everything the sage said distant to you?'' _It was Arachnid-King. ''No, I want to know where my brother is.'' Murru shook his head. ''This shattered world no longer surprises me.'' Sighed Murru. He motioned with his right hand and out came a figure almost 2 feet taller than Zero, Sky blue eyes, Red windbreaker, and Cargo shorts. ''It's been some time Zero.'' He replied. ''Only through dueling may we understand each other.'' Shouted Zero. Murru moved back a few inches and pushed the front of his glasses up with his middle finger.

Zero LP: 4000

Cole LP: 4000

''I'll go first and I'll summon Rare-Dragon: Emerald.'' As he shouted it, on Cole's field appeared a Shining green dragon breathing a emerald fire moving its head to stare at Zero.

Rare-Dragon: Emerald Atk; 2000 Def: 100 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Earth

In Chapter 12, a duel of brothers continue

Chapter 12: Tragic Serects


	27. Part 2 Chapter 12 : Tragic Serects

Chapter 12: Tragic secrets

Cole LP: 4000

Field:

Monster Zone: Rare-Dragon: Emerald Atk: 2000 Def: 100 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Earth

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Zero LP: 4000

Field: None

``Now when Emerald is summoned, I may add one Spell card from my deck to my hand and I'll add, ''Rare-Fusion.'' The Emerald dragon let out a immense roar as Cole added a card from his deck to his hand. ``Now I'll activate Rare-Fusion, by sending the correct cards from my hand or field to the graveyard I may Summon one Rare-Knight from my Extra deck, so I'll send Rare-Dragon: Emerald and Rare-Dragon: Sapphire to fusion summon….Rare-Knight: Emerix.'' The Shining green dragon disappeared in a bright swirling circle along with a shiny blue dragon as an Emerald Armored knight emerged carrying a sword with emeralds adorned on the hilt. It stuck it's sword into the ground with relative ease as it looked through the openings of its helmet at Zero. ``I'll activate Emerix's effect which allows me to special summon one monster with the same level as it from my Extra Deck and I'll summon Rare-Knight: Sapphfire from my extra deck.'' Alongside the Green Shining knight appeared a dark blue armored knight carrying a sword adorned with sapphires on its hilt.

Rare-Knight: Emerix Atk: 2400 Def: 1000 Level: 6 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Rare-Knight: Sapphfire Atk: 2600 Def: 1200 Level: 6 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

``I'll place two facedowns and end my turn.'' Two facedown cards showing the brown side appeared on Cole's field as Zero began his turn. ''I'll start off by summoning Harmless ant in attack mode.'' As Zero finished his sentence a small baby ant appeared as small as a dust speck on Zero's field. Murru looked on smiling at his future savior continued his turn.

Harmless Ant Atk: 0 Def: 100 Level:? Type: Insect Attr: Earth

``If you control two level 4 or higher monsters while Harmless Ant is summoned I can summon two insect monsters from my deck with the same level, so I'll summon H.A. Earwig and H.A. Bee.'' Beside the ant appeared a large earwig appeared walking in circles and a large bee that buzzed around Zero's field as it inspected its surroundings. _``Zero, this is Arachnid-King, Listen you got to summon Chaos Number 62: Arachnid-Scorpion.''_ Zero head thumped and as if his body wasn't his own he began to chant something.

H.A Earwig Atk: 1000 Def: 500 Level: 6 Type: Insect Attr: Earth

H.A. Bee Atk: 1200 Def: 100 Level: 6 Type: Insect Attr: Earth

``When I control three or more Insect cards, Harmless Insect allows me to choose a number and that becomes the current level of all face-up insects on the field, so I'll choose 4.'' Zero mumbled a bit and began to chant again. Murru couldn't contain his excitement, he could get rid of Cole and Make Zero his Apprentice for his new world. ''I'll overlay all three Insects to Xyz summon Chaos Number 62: Arachnid-Scorpion!'' The number C62 appeared around Zero's forehead as the Earwig, Bee, and small Ant disappeared into the purple overlay circle. Memories flooded into Zero's head of armed men in suits, his brother running, and his father's valiant fight. As Zero awoke before stood a 5 foot Scorpion tail and the head of a large spider. ``It's a dream right.'' Asked Zero dazed and confused. ``Murru!'' A deep voice boomed. ''It's Hayden and her Number Hunters, Cole let's go.'' Cole yelled forfeit as the Chaos Number Seemed locked into the eyes of Zero. Murru and Cole escaped outta the Western entrance as they hurried away from the disappearing Chaos Number. ``Much hate and pain lies down the road for you young one, while other Chaos Numbers feed on hatred and emotions, I feed on Knowledge and Understanding, soon the time will come when you will use me again.'' The Spider and Scorpion mutation disappeared leaving only a dazed Zero leaning against the wall. ''You sure, Carrie?'' A distant female voiced asked. ''Positive Professor, he wore a black snow coat.'' ''We've seemed to have found him.'' Replied Jenkins. ''No need, I will handle it from here.'' Out of the shadows a figure dressed in scarlet robes put Zero's left arm around his shoulder. ''Kuren.'' Smiled Hayden. ''Ah, Joan it's been almost three years too long, eh?'' Chuckled Kuren. ''Why are you here, who is the boy?'' Asked Jenkins. Kuren vanished as he had appeared.

Next Chapter Chapter 13: Tough Enough


	28. part 2 Chapter 13: Tough Enough

Chapter 13: Tough Enough

''How are they doing?'' Asked Gray. Anna sat in a white chair next to Lenora's bed. ''Not good, her and Locke are heart inside, but there eyes are empty.'' Cried Anna. Gray walked next to her giving her shoulder a shrug as she cried into her hands. ''Listen, Locke and Lenora would want us to get revenge and as soon as we find that Doctor we'll make him pay, okay?" Anna sniffled and nodded her head slowly. Whatever that Doctor and his weird Number did had seemed to suck the soul out of Lenora and Locke, Doctors said it was an Induced coma, but Gray knew it was deeper than that. ''Anna, stay here and watch them, I'll go find answers.'' Anna nodded. Gray, Locke, Anna, and Lenora had been Number Hunters for 3 years now and best friends for 5 years, as hard as it was for Gray he knew he had to be the Emotional Rock. Gray put on his shoulder bag and walked towards the exit. He knew only one person could hold the answer and that was…..Ralph.

He arrived at the address where Ralph lived, but didn't see any lights inside from the window. He had rang the doorbell twice before someone came to the door. ''Hey….it's you.'' Ralph said wearing a gray sweater and cargo shorts. ''I'm here about Chaos Numbers.'' Grey said. Ralph looked around and invited Gray in. ''Tea or Espresso?'' Asked Ralph. Gray declined both and sat on a dining room chair. ''I live with my dad, but he is away on business in Switzerland.'' Ralph said. His house was painted a tannish red and pictures of Plants all around. ''So, where did you encounter the Chaos Number?'' Asked Ralph. Gray told him about the warehouse and the Doctor. ''Ah, so Gray do you know of the of The Gaijin legend?'' Grey shook his head. ''30 trillion years ago two Sentient races fought for Control of all space, One the Gaijin and the other we have no idea what they are called, but the unknown race was powerful, so the Gaijin created Numbers and Chaos Numbers. ''In response, the unknown race created another type of Number which is still unknown to the day. ''Now the Importance of this is the famous Murru who teamed with Alexander Dragovic who found and introduced all Xyz Monsters to the world also went into the Middle East searching for the 2nd tier of Xyz Evolution. ''This lead to Murru seizing power of Draco Corp and disturbing Numbers to those he sees fit and why your Professor Hayden created an organization for Number Hunters 5 years ago as soon as it was obvious Murru used his power for Evil and why you and your friends exist. ''Now Chaos Numbers are and Evolution of sorts that only happen when a Duelist and his Number have a strong enough Bond. Regular Numbers attempt to possess people mind, but Chaos are pure Hatred and feed of the Emotions negative or positive. ''Chaos Numbers usually possess a Victim's soul in three to four weeks depending on the strength of the Duelist's soul.'' Gray's questions had all been answered. ''Thanks Ralph and how do you know this?'' Asked Gray. ''I am a part of The Petals of Rome.'' Answered Ralph. Gray would've followed up with another question, but his time to leave had come.


	29. Part 2 Chapter 14: Incarnate Darkness

Chapter 14: Incarnate Darkness

Maryann looked at Helms with disgust and came close to slapping Maddoc. ''Are you saying that two of my best duelists lost to number hunters?'' Maryann was furious. Maddoc attempted to talk. ''You have single handily ruined my plans, you both will answer to Shin and Chin.'' Maddoc groaned to himself as the two weirdo brothers appeared. ''Mistress Maryann we are very pleased.'' They both knelt before Maryann and looked at the floor. She turned her back her brown hair whipping behind her. Shin and Chin wore long robes both identical except Shin wore Green and Chin wore Yellow. The room was tiny and reeked of sewage, but it was their base of operations until their Mysterious leader granted them new headquarters. ''Move on.'' Voiced Chin, his short gray beard imbedded with pea soup.

Zero stared straight ahead looking only in silence at the wall straight ahead. He still blamed himself for not being strong enough to beat Cole before trouble arrived. He heard footsteps and saw an Orange deck box at a side glance. ''What?'' Zero asked almost in a crabbish voice. ''Zero, we're your friends, we all hunt Numbers and all of us want to help you.'' Chase implied moving ever closer to the black-haired youth. ''I don't need help, I need to beat Cole.'' Snapped Zero. Chase shook his head, but proceeded to deliver the message given to him by Kuren. ''You'll get your chance….Next week, Murru's hosting his own Dueling Tournament and to get in the final 4, you have to collect 4 Gold cards.'' Voiced Chase. Zero paused for a moment before replying. ''Cole's there?'' He saw Chase nod from the corner of his eye. ''Get a move on, we got to go get signed up.'' With that Chase left the room leaving Zero reflecting on this opportunity.

Yugioh Into the Evermore Part 2: Will be released as we start the Dice Inc. tournament(Thinking of a official name) With Old friends and new friends, who shall emerge victorious?

To view this New story just go to my profile or look it up at Yugioh Evermore! Dice Inc. Invitational


End file.
